Embodiments of the inventive subject matter relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having through silicon vias and methods of manufacturing the same.
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices has increased, new packaging technologies have been developed for mounting a plurality of individual chips. Such packaging technologies may include formation of a through electrode, such as a through silicon via (TSV), which may be formed through a semiconductor substrate. Such a technique may decrease the space needed to mount chips.
After the formation of the through electrode, a pre-treatment including a polish process or a cleaning process may be performed before forming wiring electrically connected to a circuit device and the through electrode. Reliability of the through electrode or the circuit device may be reduced by the pre-treatment.